¿Familia?
by MiloLM
Summary: ¿Qué es un padre? ¿Qué es una madre? ¿Qué es un hermano? Eri no lo sabe, pero quiere descubrirlo. / Son una familia


**Título:** ¿Familia?

 **Personajes:** Eri, Shōta Aizawa, Emi Fukukado, Hitoshi Shinsō, Izuku Midoriya, Toshinori Yagi/All Might, etc.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y para nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K

 **Categoría:** Humor, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 4805.

 **Notas:** Alv, no me resistí y escribí demasiado. Se suponía que iba a ser algo corto... y miren con qué cantidad acabó :'u

Después de esto seguramente escribiré de Eri y Shinsō... No ahora, porque mis dedos duelen (lpm, me siento Deku :V).

* * *

 **Summary:** ¿Qué es un padre? ¿Qué es una madre? ¿Qué es un hermano? Eri no lo sabe, pero quiere descubrirlo. / «Son una familia»

* * *

 _ **¿Familia?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Papá.

 _ **. . .**_

Era un día muy tranquilo dentro de la academia U.A; no había villanos ni disputas escolares. Los estudiantes estaban todos en sus dormitorios, disfrutando de una tarde calurosa con el aire acondicionado que le brindaba la institución. Y entre los de primer año, junto a los estudiantes de la clase A, se hallaba Eri. La pequeña disfrutando de una película infantil junto a los adolescentes, quienes no tenían nada más productivo que hacer.

—Oh, aquí viene la parte emotiva. —Comenta Sero y se lleva un puñado de palomitas a la boca. Los demás le chitan para que cierre la boca.

Nada mejor que _El Rey León_ para ese día.

—Mm... —murmura la niña de repente, con notable melancolía, llamando la atención de Izuku, la persona que se hallaba a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede, Eri-chan? —pregunta con curiosidad el adolescente.

—Sólo me preguntaba... ¿Qué es un papá?

El joven se queda paralizado ante esa interrogación, y comienza a sudar, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa adorna sus labios.

—¿P-papá? —Repite, aturdido. Eri asiente con la cabeza y él solamente puede sentirse más nervioso, aunque no porque no sepa lo que son, lo sabe, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo explicárselo. Además, no es como si él fuese experto en el tema, puesto que su padre nunca estaba en casa. Así que debía encontrar las palabras correctas—. Um... Un papá es... una persona que te instruye, supongo. Que te protege y aconseja en la vida, y que vela por tu bienestar siempre.

—Algo así como All Might contigo. —Comenta Todoroki apenas aparece, dando a entender que escuchó toda la explicación, y decidió dar su opinión seca y sincera, como siempre.

—¡T-Todoroki-kun! —Exclama Midoriya, alarmado pues la niña podría llegar a confundirse y también por otra razón—. ¡N-no es realmente así! ¡All Might no es como mi padre! —intenta aclarar lo más pronto posible, hecho un manojo de vergüenza.

—Se comporta como uno contigo. —Ratifica Uraraka, que también le había escuchado, y ahora sonreía divertida y dulce.

—¡Q-que no!

En tanto Izuku trataba de aclarar las cosas, Eri se había quedado pensando seriamente en la información que había recaudado del muchacho de cabello de brócoli. Así que buscaba alguna similitud que hubiese alguna vez en su vida con una persona.

Sólo había una. Y la idea no le parecía mala. Esa persona de verdad parecía tomar ese papel, al menos a sus jóvenes ojos inocentes.

 _ **. . .**_

—Ya terminé, gracias —habla la niña en tanto deja el cubierto a un lado del plato ya vacío donde antes estaba su cena—. Iré a dormir ahora.

—Claro, Eri —acepta el hombre en tanto se rasca la cabeza con cansancio y bosteza, para después levantarse a recoger los trastes—. Ah. No te olvides de cepillarte los dientes antes de acostarte. —Agrega justo antes de que la infante abandone el comedor.

—Claro, papá —contesta con naturalidad. El hombre se queda paralizado a mitad del camino en dirección al lavabo, y la niña simplemente se aleja—. Buenas noches.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Y luego de oír una puerta cerrarse; quizás de la habitación de la niña; la sala se queda en completo silencio, y con un Aizawa todavía hecho estatua en medio, con platos sucios en las manos y una mirada perdida en la nada.

—¿Acaso... me dijo... papá? —pregunta en medio de la soledad, a ninguna persona ni otra cosa. Su primer movimiento es parpadear y mirar en dirección al pasillo por donde había desaparecido Eri.

Sus ojos brillan por un momento, y sin quererlo una diminuta sonrisa escapa de sus labios. Eso no quita el hecho de que su cabeza sea un lío completo de ideas absurdas y ridículas.

 _«De verdad me llamó papá»_

Ríe en su interior sin ninguna razón, y continúa su trayecto al lavabo. Ya a la mañana siguiente vería si esa escena lo fue a causa de su gran cansancio diario. Lastimosamente, ese mismo dilema no le dejó pegar un ojo en la noche.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Ya estás lista, Eri? —pregunta vagamente el hombre en la puerta principal de la casa, y pronto ve a la nombrada ir corriendo junto a él usando un conjunto de color azul y blanco, uniforme de su actual escuela.

—¡Ya estoy lista! —afirma decididamente, saliendo del departamento junto con él.

En el trayecto Aizawa se guarda cualquier comentario sobre lo anterior. Y Eri igualmente no pregunta por qué su cuidador tiene más ojeras que de costumbre. Ambos caminan en silencio en dirección a la primaria Kunugigaoka, y una vez llegan, la niña le dedica una gran y dulce sonrisa al desarreglado hombre, para después alejarse corriendo adentro mientras se despide con una mano. Shōta le devuelve la despedida agitando con poco entusiasmo su mano.

—¡Qué tengas un buen día de trabajo, papá!

Bien, ahora sí. Shōta Aizawa puede morir sin la duda de que sí alucinó o no que la niña le había llamado con tanto cariño de esa manera familiar. Y está feliz de que fuese cierto, no puede negarlo. Su orgullo quizás sí pero al carajo, la infante era lo suficiente como para hacer hasta que sonría y no de manera sádica como lo hace con sus retoños de la clase A.

Y con ese último pensamiento, el desaliñado héroe profesional se aleja de la institución en dirección a su trabajo. A la par, Eri sonríe feliz y satisfecha de encontrar a la persona correcta para darle ese título tan querido por ella.

 _ **. . .**_

Mamá.

 _ **. . .**_

—Eri, quédate cerca, ¿de acuerdo? —Le habla con suavidad y cansancio el hombre, y ella asiente sin soltar su mano—. Este lugar está demasiado concurrido, y no quiero que te pierdas.

—Ya sé —declara dulcemente, con inocencia genuina en los ojos mientras camina por los largos pasillos de la U.A, lugar donde estudian sus dos más grandes héroes—. No me separaré de ti, papá.

El héroe EraserHead siente que una flecha dispara directo a su corazón con esas palabras y esa manera de llamarle.

—Te quedarás en la sala de maestros por unas horas —informa vagamente, mientras se detienen frente a una puerta—. ¿Serás paciente?

Eri asiente decidida y ambos entran. No pasa mucho para que Aizawa le explique a All Might (la única persona que estaba allí) la situación, y que ella pronto tomara asiento en la silla que le pertenecía a su "padre".

—No hay problema, la vigilaré —asegura el hombre rubio, haciendo Shōta desconfíe pero no tenga más opción que tragarlo—. Confía en mí.

—No lo hago. Si le ocurre algo te asesino... —dice por último en un bajo murmullo de advertencia. El ex Símbolo de la Paz sonríe nerviosamente y con ligero miedo ante la amenaza.

Pronto Aizawa ya no está en la sala. Se quedan ambos en silencio dentro de la sala.

Hasta que Eri se siente aburrida. Mira hacia el hombre rubio y juega con sus manos con cierta pena.

—Eh... All Might-san... —habla la niña, con voz débil.

El nombrado la mira enseguida.

—¿Qué ocurre, Eri? —pregunta con una sonrisa amable. A Eri por un momento le recordó a Deku y luego a las palabras de Todoroki, pero pronto notó que comenzaba a divagar y volvió en sí.

—Em... Sólo me preguntaba si usted sabría... —la vergüenza la inunda y comienza a arrepentirse, pero sabe que no tiene a nadie más a quien preguntar por el momento y las oportunidades son escasas, además de que la duda le estaba matando—... ¿Qué es una madre?

El ex héroe número uno hace una cara de sorpresa, y luego sonríe amablemente.

—¿Tú no lo sabes, Eri? —indaga con dulzura digna de un padre, algo que de pronto adoptó al tener al joven Midoriya bajo su ala.

La pequeña se remueve algo incómoda en su asiento, y mira al suelo.

—Dicen que... mi mamá no me quiso así que ya no la recuerdo, por lo que no sé —sincera algo triste, y vuelve a mirar a Yagi—. Por eso me gustaría saber.

Toshinori se yergue en su asiento y hace un gesto pensativo, poniendo los dedos en su barbilla puntiaguda. Su mirada azul se pierde en el techo blanco mientras busca las palabras que darle a la pequeña.

—Yo diría que depende de cada persona saber lo que son —declara, pero al ver el rostro descontento de Eri sabe que no es suficiente explicación. Así que sonríe dispuesto a darle una mejor—. Creo que en mi caso, sería la persona que te cuide mucho, que te ayude a levantarte siempre, que te regale una sonrisa y que te diga que estará todo bien. Supongo que sería en sí alguien que te enseñe a sonreír a pesar de las adversidades, a ser fuerte.

Inconscientemente la imagen de su querida maestra regresa a la mente de Toshinori, y no puede evitar sonreír.

Eri parpadea un par de veces, pareciendo estar ida de sí.

—No le entiendo, All Might-san. —Admite suavemente, mirándole con inocencia y confusión.

—¿N-no? Pues lo... lo lamento —se disculpa algo apenado mientras se rasca la parte de detrás de la cabeza—. Creo que no sé de qué otra forma hacerte entenderlo, perdón.

La jovencita suspira y sonríe grandemente.

—No importa —declara alegre—. Ya es suficiente con tener papá.

Esta vez All Might ya no le comprende.

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Corre, Eri!

Enseguida obedece esa orden de parte de su cuidador, y echa la carrera, intentando por todos los medios no girarse a ver cómo el villano se lanzaba a atacar a su padre. Sabe que él ganará, no lo duda, porque los héroes siempre ganan. Pero igual tiene miedo y sólo quiere alejarse del barullo que son las calles ante el ataque de villanos.

Corre todo lo que le permiten sus piernas, y se interna en un callejón cercano para evitar que las personas, presas del pánico, le hagan algo de daño. Igualmente al estar entre su corrida se tropieza y cae de bruces al suelo, raspándose las rodillas y las manos en el proceso. Y cuando oye pasos detrás suyo vuelve a ponerse de pie inmediatamente para después salir corriendo de nueva cuenta.

—¿Nos ordenaron atrapar a una niña? ¡Qué trabajo más tonto! —escucha quejarse a una de las personas que le persiguen. Y se espanta.

—Cállate. Esa chiquilla es necesaria. Será nuestro boleto de salida, ya que es hija adoptiva de un héroe.

Y de pronto siente unos brazos sujetarla y evitar su huida. Grita pero nadie la oye mientras retrocede. El villano tiene la Particularidad de estirar sus brazos y por eso fue lo que se sintió atrapada, la tenían totalmente presa.

—Ya la tenemos —alega con satisfacción mientras la alza frente a sí. Eri forcejea pero es inútil, no tiene cómo escapar —. Mira que fue fácil. Niña, hazlo todo sencillo y te liberemos cuanto antes, ¿hecho?

Y de pronto uno de ellos empieza a reírse, su compañero le mira raro pero tampoco tarda en unirse a la carcajada. Ambos ríen fuerte y escandalosamente. Eri no entiende y sólo siente miedo.

—¡Acorralar a una niña no está bien! —Habla una voz femenina con potencia y alegría, y pronto una mujer le propina una patada al que no la tiene atrapada, dejándolo inconsciente, y al otro le golpea en la cara con los nudillos de hierro que tiene, sujetando a la infante antes de volver a caer al suelo—. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña?

Eri conocía a esa mujer, la había visto reír cerca de Aizawa en el supermercado mientras hacían las compras, y si no mal recordaba, se llamaba Emi. No sabía que era un héroe como su padre.

—¡Ah, estás herida! —Exclama Emi, y la baja suavemente en el suelo, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su altura—. Tus rodillas no se ven bien.

De sus bermudas graciosas (en opinión de Eri, todo su traje le causaba gracia) saca un pañuelo rosa y venda el corte.

—Oh, ya no tengo otro pañuelo —comenta la mujer mientras mira la otra rodilla ensangrentada, pero luego su sonrisa vuelve al aparecerse una idea. Se quita el pañuelo naranja del cabello y se lo ata rápidamente a la parte herida. Una gran alegría parece despedir al terminarlo—. ¡Listo!

—Ah... —con lágrimas en los ojos Eri le enseña las manos, y a Emi se le vuelve a borrar la sonrisa.

—En este caso... ¡Hospital! —exclama animada, alzándola en brazos.

Eri se pregunta si no está exagerando al pensar en llevarla a un hospital por unos simples raspones. De ser Aizawa simplemente diría que lavarlos con agua solucionaba el problema. ¿Jabón? No, demasiado ardor, innecesario.

—¡Ah, casi lo olvido!

Ambas regresan a los maleantes, porque Emi olvidó esposarlos, y luego hacer un mal juego de palabras que hizo reír a la niña.

 _ **. . .**_

—A ver, borra esa mala cara —pide divertida la mujer, y Eri la mira con desánimo—. No, no. Los niños no deben tener caras tristes. Mira, tu cara debe ser así.

La infante le mira, y no puede evitar hacer una expresión de confusión ante esa enorme sonrisa de parte de Emi. Y después no puede evitar reír al ver las demás muecas raras que hace la misma.

—¿Ves? ¡Ja, ja! ¡Así es más divertido! —Exclama alegremente, mientras pone los pulgares en la comisura de los labios de la infante, haciendo ensanchar más su linda sonrisa—. ¡Y tu risa es lo mejor! ¡Siempre tienes que sonreír, dulzura! ¡Porque todo siempre resulta bien si sonríes!

—Eri.

La voz de su padre hace que gire enseguida el cuello, y vea al hombre hacerle señas para que vaya junto a él. Le sonríe por último a la heroína, y se levanta de su lugar. Ms. Joke solamente la ve alejarse, y ríe al ver lo desastroso que está Aizawa.

—Veo que los villanos no te la hicieron fácil, eh, Eraser. ¡Ja, ja!

—Joke no estoy muy de humor para tus bromas —declara burdo el pelinegro, y luego suspira pesadamente—. Aunque agradezco que hayas cuidado de Eri. Te debo una.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! No importa, ¡es el trabajo de los héroes!

—Igual creo que exageraste al traerla a un hospital. —Declara con cierto desagrado. La albina quiere darle la razón.

—¡Ja, ja! Claro que no, mi querido Eraser —alega con naturalidad, y él gruñe mientras la infante aguanta su risa—. Pero eso de deberme una suena tentador. ¿Qué tal si nos casamos como pago?

—No.

—Lastimas mis sentimientos. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—Pues no parece. Ya nos vamos, Eri.

—¡Entonces adiós! ¡Y no lo olvides, niña, siempre sonríe! —exclama mientras estira sus labios en una exagerada actuación de hacer más graciosa su sonrisa.

La niña se despide de ella con una mano, ahora vendada, y una de sus más grandes sonrisas.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Sonreiré! ¡Adiós, mamá!

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Ambos adultos se quedaron de piedra, y se miraron estando estáticos. Por otro lado, la infante no entendía la razón de esas reacciones, siendo ella la principal causante.

—Joke... ¡Joke, ¿estás llorando?!

—¡Son lágrimas de felicidad! —Exclama de la nada mientras ríe como maniática, que lejos de asustar a Eri, también le hace reír pero con inocencia—. ¡Eri-chaaan!

Ambas se lanzaron a abrazarse mientras reían alegres. Aizawa solamente quería esconderse bajo una piedra todo el resto de su vida. Eri sintió de verdad que esa mujer era lo más cercano a una madre, y que encajaba perfecto con la descripción que le había dado All Might.

No había dudas.

—¡Eraseeer, seamos una familia feliz!

—Me rehúso a ser familia tuya.

—Papá, no seas así con mamá.

—Eri... No... tú... no...

 _ **. . .**_

Hermano.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Hay algo que te incomode o te moleste, Eri-chan? —inquiere Momo al notar cómo la pequeña parecía decaída, estando recostada sobre la mesa del comedor donde estudiaban ella, Todoroki, Midoriya, Iida y Uraraka.

La albina suelta un suspiro y les mira, indecisa de soltar o no su pregunta.

—Es que tengo una pregunta —explica con más confianza que antes, y los cinco adolescentes le prestan atención—. Sólo quería saber, ¿qué es un hermano?

—¡Ah! Pienso que Todoroki e Iida son los más indicados para responder eso, ¿no, chicos? —comenta Ochaco tan dulce y alegre como siempre.

—¡Tienes razón, Uraraka-kun! —Exclama Iida, tan animado como siempre, y se gira a ver a la niña—. Según mi perspectiva, diría que un hermano es alguien muy cercano a ti, alguien a quien puedes admirar y querer y confiarle mucho —contesta con gran orgullo, recordando al suyo propio—. ¿Y tú, Todoroki-kun?

El mitad y mitad parece pensarlo un momento, y luego mira también hacia Eri.

—Creo que es alguien que se preocupa por ti —comenta con ese tono tan neutro que le caracteriza, y al cual Eri siempre le hizo gracia—, también que te cuida y demuestra cariño. Además de ser confiable y paciente.

—Oh... —murmura la niña, fijando la vista en el techo mientras procesa esa información.

No entendió pero está satisfecha.

 _ **. . .**_

—Hoy tengo que salir —informa con tono bajo Aizawa en tanto corta unas verduras para el almuerzo. A su lado Eri le mira a la cara—, así que no estaré hasta las ocho.

—¿Tendrás una cita con mamá?

La papa que tanto le había costado cortar ahora se hallaba a la mitad sobre la tabla para picar.

—No —contesta secamente, ella hace ojos de cachorrito—. Y, ¿desde cuándo sabes lo que es una cita?

—Denki-chan y Mina-chan me lo explicaron —contesta con naturalidad y alegría inocente—. Dijeron que es cuando se invita a salir a pasear o comer a alguien que te gusta.

—Ah, pues ya veremos quién sale... pero del castigo que van a sufrir esos dos... —comenta furibundo mientras una vena resalta en su frente y su sonrisa sádica aparece. Sonrisa a la que Eri ya le perdió el miedo.

—Pero, ¿vas a salir en una cita con mamá?

—Primero: no, no va a ser ninguna cita; segundo: Joke en realidad no es digna de llamarse tu madre; y tercero: es una reunión de trabajo. —Aclara a la par que mete las verduras picadas en la olla.

Eri asiente algo desanimada.

—Alguien vendrá a cuidarte mientras yo no esté.

—¿Quién? —Pregunta curiosa, y al darse una idea sonríe grandemente—. ¡¿Mamá?!

—No. Ni de broma le doy mi dirección a ella.

—Ouh...

—Es alguien que entreno personalmente, así que supongo que será una mejor opción que dejarte a cargo de Midoriya o Mirio, ambos son buenos pero no sus compañeros.

—¿Es porque me contaron lo de las citas?

—Sí. Y además, espero que esta persona logre borrarte ese recuerdo.

 _ **. . .**_

El chico que tenía enfrente, siendo sincera, jamás se lo hubiese esperado. Es decir, en algún momento pensó que sólo era su padre usando sus poderes y por eso se veía así, luego cayó en cuenta de que no era de esa forma. Sino que simplemente la persona, el adolescente, tenía la misma cara antipática que su cuidador, junto con las ojeras y el cabello hacia arriba, como Shōta cuando utilizaba su Particularidad.

¿Sería pariente? ¿Su hijo, quizás? ¡Oh! Y ella que no lo sabía.

—Hola, soy... Hitoshi Shinsō. —Habla primero el muchacho luego de que ambos se sumieran al silencio en la entrada del departamento.

Eri parpadea un par de veces, saliendo de su momento de estatua enseguida, y vuelve a mirarlo de pies a cabeza. Pronto recuerda que alguien debía venir a cuidarla apenas saliera Aizawa de la casa.

—Ah... ¿Eres el niñero?

Lo ve hacer una mueca de desagrado, y ríe divertida con eso.

—Preferiría llamarlo cuidador temporal —comenta el muchacho, y al verla reír no puede evitar sonreír también—. Eres Eri, ¿no es así?

Shinsō tenía el mismo tono cansado que Shōta, según Eri.

—Soy yo —afirma animada. Y siente que con él, al ser tan parecido a su querido padre, puede dejar de estar tensa pues sabe lidiar con personas así—. ¡Vamos! ¡El almuerzo está listo!

Enseguida lo estira del brazo hacia dentro del hogar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y nadie le avisó a Hitoshi lo amigable que podría llegar a ser Eri, puesto que la imagen de niña traumada y triste seguía presente en las cabezas de los de la U.A.

Aunque tampoco se esperaba que la niña se hubiese quedado callada en toda la comida y luego de ésta, con ambos recostados en los sofás de la sala, en completa paz. Y de lo poco que él sabía de niños, de verdad se había esperado tener que hacer más, hablar, jugar, limpiar o cualquier cosa. La niña era muy extraña.

—Shinsō-kun.

Al final, luego de casi media hora de silencio, se dignó a hablar.

La observa, cansado.

—¿Sí?

—¿Eres pariente de papá?

Y ahí iba de nuevo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo creía que era pariente de Aizawa? ¡Si no se parecían en nada!

O bueno, quizás de parecían un poquito. ¡Pero ese no era el punto!

—... No, no somos parientes —contesta, soltando un suspiro de rendición. Ella solamente asiente y vuelve su mirada al techo, ambos regresando al silencio—. Eri.

—¿Qué?

—¿No estarías más contenta si jugamos?

Lentamente, la infante vuelve su mirada a él, con sus orbes rubíes comenzando a brillar con intensidad, mientras una sonrisa, para cualquiera macabra, pero para Hitoshi realmente tierna, se asomaba por sus labios rosas.

—¿Podemos jugar?

—Seh.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—... Supongo.

Eri se levanta de golpe y corre a su habitación. Shinsō queda confundido pero se yergue en su lugar. Después la ve regresar con una gran caja color blanco y una sonrisa todavía más alegre.

—¿Me dejas arreglarte?

Una gota de sudor desciende por la frente del muchacho. No quiere eso, pero tampoco negárselo, así que solamente asiente.

—¡Sí! —Exclama la pequeña, y abriendo la caja, saca un par de ligas con animales, y un cepillo rosa —. ¡Gracias, Shinsō-kun!

Hitoshi siente que es la primera vez que logra ver algo más tierno que los gatos.

Y hablando de gatos...

—¿No tienes gatos, Eri? —pregunta a la par que siente cómo la pequeña le cambia el peinado anti-gravedad y lo sujeta con ligas.

—El señor Jenkins y el señor Robinson están en el veterinario —contesta sin dejar su labor—, y la señorita Toots está durmiendo, se levanta en la noche a cuidarnos.

—Ah, ya veo... —interiormente se lamenta, él quería acariciar un gato.

Y pasadas unas horas...

—Así que María fue la que se fue con Fernando. —Recuerda el adolescente mientras pasa la diminuta brocha, con mucho cuidado por la uña de Eri, pintándole con gracia digna de un profesional.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Hitoshi no lo sabe, ni le interesa. Él sólo quiere seguir el resumen de la telenovela que Eri está contándole con tanto entusiasmo. Y en la sala reinaba toda la comodidad que pudiese haber en tanto ambos charlaban.

—No, no. Fue Cristina —aclara la jovencita, dejándose hacer y haciendo una cara de frustración en tanto aprieta el puño libre—. Cristina engañó a María y se fue con Fernando. ¡Esa mujer malvada!

—¿Y qué hay de Miguel? ¿No fue a buscar a su hermano?

—A Miguel no le interesa, él sólo quiere la fortuna de Alejandra de la Mercedes. Así que Fernando se quedó con Cristina, que es prima de Ana, que es amiga de Arnoldo, que es hijo de la cuñada de su hermano y que este es sobrino de Alejandra de la Mercedes.

—Qué fuerte —comenta el muchacho al final, a su vez terminado los últimos retoques de la manicura—. ¡Listo! Terminado.

Eri observa su mano y sonríe animada y feliz.

—¡Son gatitos! —Exclama de lo más contenta viendo los dibujos en sus uñas—. ¡Te salieron muy lindos, Shinsō-kun!

El chico no puede evitar sentirse halagado ante eso.

—Shinsō-kun, Shinsō-kun. —Lo llama con ánimos, poniéndose de pie sobre el sofá.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Podemos ir a comprar dulces? ¡Me gustaría una manzana acaramelada!

El muchacho hace una expresión pensativa.

—No sé, sería egoísta e irresponsable —declara en tono bajo, y la niña borra lentamente su sonrisa—, pero hay que hacerlo. —Termina alzando un pulgar y sonriendo macabramente.

—¡Sí, sí! —Grita felizmente, dando saltos en su lugar—. Pero antes de salir —de inmediato se detiene y lo apunta con un dedo—, ¡arreglemos ese cabello!

—Creí que ya lo habías arreglado.

—Sé hacer mejores peinados. ¡Papá me enseñó!

—Pues bien.

 _ **. . .**_

¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte? Eso se pregunta Eri casi desesperada, mientras es apretada por los brazos de Shinsō estando ambos escondidos detrás de unos estantes, gracias a la actual situación villanezca dentro del local de dulces. Y es que lo atacaron sin aviso, y ahora amenazaban a todo el mundo si no les obedecían.

—Terrible, en serio, terrible idea —escucha decir al muchacho. Ella tiembla y luego siente que la baja. Lo mira casi con horror pues sabe qué intentará hacer—. Eri, voy a necesitar que te quedes aquí, en silencio, ¿vale? No debe pasarte nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Q-qué vas a hacer? —pregunta asustada, temblando demasiado.

—Voy a encargarme de esto. Seguramente en todo el local soy el único que cuenta con una licencia para usar mi Particularidad —comenta, y sonríe macabro mientras le acaricia la cabeza blanca—. Todo estará bien. Voy a encargarme de este problema.

—N-no... Puede pasarte algo.

—Tranquila, así que quédate. —Pide por último, y se yergue, mirando hacia los lados. Después simplemente se aleja.

Eri lo ve irse, y luego se asoma por el estante, lo encuentra acercándose con calma a los malhechores, hablando pero ella ya no puede escucharle. Pronto ve cómo uno de ellos termina con la mirada en blanco y ataca a su compañero. Hitoshi mantiene su macabra sonrisa y la niña le comprende totalmente, que se puede ganar aún sin pelear con el poder que tiene.

Él solo ha salvado el lugar. Y cuando ya había llegado la policía Eri fue corriendo junto a su cuidador en tanto sus ojos brillaban en admiración por el joven de aspecto aterrador.

—¡Shinsō-kun, Shinsō-kun, eso fue asombroso! —exclama una vez llega corriendo a su lado.

—Ah, qué bien... —murmura el chico, pasándose una mano por el cabello a modo de frustración—. Verdaderamente, eso fue irresponsable de mi parte.

La sonrisa de la infante se borra lentamente al notar la expresión tan fría de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquiere, curiosa.

—Creí que te iba a pasar algo —contesta con tintes de susto en su voz, casi imperceptible gracias al permanente cansancio—. Lo siento, niña. Te puse en peligro.

—¡No! ¡Shin-kun, tú eres increíble! —Reitera la jovencita, todavía impresionada. El chico la mira con los ojos más abiertos—. ¡Los derrotaste sin pelear! ¡Eso es asombroso! ¡Tú estabas de lo más calmado, y fuiste y hablaste con ellos! Y entonces, ¡bam! Uno atacó a su compañero y yo estaba como, 'wow'. Y... Y...

—Oye, oye, ya... —pide medio asustado de la chiquilla—. Primero respira, te asfixias tú sola. Y dejando eso, es mejor que volvamos a tu hogar.

—¡Es cierto! —Chilla Eri, con rostro espantado, recordando algo sumamente importante—. ¡Ya casi llega papá a casa!

—¡Entonces a correr! —exclama alzándola en brazos y echando a correr con todo lo que puede.

 _ **. . .**_

—Gracias por cuidar de Eri, Shinsō —habla con voz vaga en hombre. El adolescente traga pesado y sonríe ligeramente, tratando de aminorar los nervios que le carcomen—. ¿Cuánto te debo por esto?

—Déjelo, Aizawa-sensei —Hitoshi rápidamente niega, y dirige una mirada fugaz a Eri, quien al lado del hombre ríe suavemente—. No necesita pagarme.

—De acuerdo —acepta con tranquilidad, ya que no tiene fuerzas para insistir y lo único que quiere hacer es ir a dormir cuanto antes—. De nuevo gracias por cuidar de Eri.

—No fue nada —alega calmado, y casi igual de cansado—. Pero ya me retiro, que pasen buena noche. Hasta mañana, sensei.

—Hasta mañana. Y cuidado con los semáforos. —Advierte antes de entrar a la casa, aunque por otro lado, Eri sigue parada en la puerta mientras ve alejarse a su niñero.

—¡Hasta la próxima! —Exclama dulce y alegre. Hitoshi le mira y sonríe, despidiéndose con un lento movimiento de mano—. ¡Cuídate, hermanito!

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Silencio. Completo silencio. Shōta se queda a medio camino al igual que Shinsō, los dos estupefactos de esa forma de llamar la niña al adolescente que la cuidó por una tarde.

Pero eso a Eri no le importa, porque ese joven cumple los requisitos para ser perfectamente su hermano. ¡Incluso se parece a su padre! ¿Podría haber más coincidencias?

 ** _. . ._**

— _Mirio, ¿podrías decirme qué es una familia?_

— _Son personas que se preocupan por ti, te quieren, y te cuidan, Eri-chan._

— _Yo desearía tener una._

 _ **. . .**_

 _«Ya la tengo ahora»_

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
